Forever Red, Part 1
'''Forever Red, Part 1 '''is the first part of the Forever Red saga, the tenth episode of the fourth season of Power Rangers: Wild Force and the one hundred and sixty third episode overall. In this episode, AkaRed and Commander Sara assemble the Red Rangers together to fight the remaining members of the Atlantis Empire. Plot A year after the destruction of the Atlantis Empire, members of the empire remain, seeking to destroy Earth as revenge for the Megaforce Rangers destroying their empire. The generals Tensai-10, Hydr-APAN, Ejent-O, MI-zigu, Tsuchi-Noko, Hyro-Yuze and Ryu-Keno, as well as several hundred Matroids, are all that remain, hiding within a base on a asteroid and constructed their secret weapon, a massive warzord named The Herald, which is fitted with a Neo Plutonium reactor to power it enough to destroy a entire planet. However, unbeknownst to them, Andros is spying on them to try to acquire video evidence of The Herald. He is spotted and battles a dozen Matroids before escaping on his Galaxy Glider. As he drifts through space, he uses his Astro Morpher to send the video footage to Commander Sara of Birdonic, who observes the video with Jupiter and decides that they need to act now. At the park, the Wild Force Rangers and their Wildzords in their human forms are having a picnic when the Lightspeed Rover pulls up in front of them. Carter Grayson emerges from the vehicle, asking Cole to come with him. After some conversing with the rest of his team, Cole agrees to accompany him. They soon find themselves on the Birdonic Moon Colony, where they meet Jupiter, Commander Sara, Andros and Tyler Navarro, who was contacted in a similar way to Cole. Soon, Cody Lake, Otto Sparks and Jason Lee Scott show up, having been brought to the colony by Sara's "associate". Trivia * There are many references to the other series' of the franchise throughout the episode, such as: ** Carter is seen driving the Lightspeed Rover at the beginning. ** While in the meeting room, Alex and Scott play a game of chess in which the pieces resemble the Psycho Rangers, matching the chess board the Space Rangers used to plan their attacks against the Psycho Rangers. ** Various jet and spacecraft zords are used when the Red Rangers are travelling to the asteroid. The Jet AV, Lightning Fighter, Jet Falconzord, Solarzord Alpha, Hawk Jetzord, Delta Megaship, Omegazord 1, Time Jet 1, S.W.A.T Flyer 1, Lion Voyager and Phoenix Voyager are seen. ** Kenichi is seen swinging from Jupiter's tree using his Red Ruby Rope. ** Hunter states that he brought his Ninja Glider Cycle along with him. It will later appear in the next episode. ** Tyler has the Para Chopper in his possession, stating he borrowed it from Chase for the mission. ** Ian attempts to open a door on the Birdonic Moon Base with his Quantum Pass. ** Scott allows Jack to briefly examine the Eagle Racer's Engine Cell. Category:Episodes Category:Team-Ups